


aftermath

by lady_gt



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: Ludwig returns from a hunt, battered and exhausted. What else can Laurence do but comfort him?
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedFox13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/gifts).



He's not quite gotten used to the stinging.

Truth be told, Ludwig finds that he doesn't have much to complain about. He returned in one piece, save for the bruises and cuts littering his skin. His body sapped of adrenaline, he slumps in his chair as Laurence cleans him up. He used to flinch a little at the feeling of whatever ointment Laurence uses to clean up his cuts, something about the solution stings a little on the broken skin, but it doesn't bother him as much by now. They're all doing what they can for Yharnam, and while in the end it doesn't matter if he gets a few bruises or not at least he gets them cleaned up in the first place.

Still, though, he can't shake away the fatigue.

"You did good out there," Laurence hums a little, wiping away the last few bloodstains that stain pink on Ludwig's skin. He's precise in his handiwork, taking care to apply the ointment and the dosage of the Old Blood with utmost precision (he knows how Ludwig feels that twinge of discomfort in his chest with needles, even if the ointment doesn't sting as much these days).

He sighs - he knows the effort pays off. One less night the city of Yharnam has to spend in fear, now that the Hunters have slain the beasts that lurk in the dark.

Laurence winds bandages tightly around the deeper but now-clean gashes, tying off the strips of white. Soft gray eyes stare at Ludwig, his face creased with concern. "I didn't make them too tight, did I?"

He flexes his arm, feeling the bandages stretch around skin - it's a present sensation, but hardly a painful one. "No, you didn't."

"Good." 

Laurence reaches out to squeeze his hand. Ludwig takes a moment to feel the lines creased against their palms, feel the warmth pulsing through their fingertips. For a moment they remain like that, the tableau held in place. It's only a little while after that Laurence dares to lean in closer, so that Ludwig can smell the scent of his skin and feel filaments of soft blonde hair brushing against his cheeks. When soft lips touch up to his lips - testing, not teasing, but a silent question to Ludwig of whether or not this is alright - all the stress begins to drain away.

He pulls Laurence closer, slipping his fingers into his hair and drawing him into a kiss. Lips drag first against his cheek before settling on his mouth, hot and wet and tasting bittersweet of red wine. Laurence fumbles a bit on his lap, one knee "accidentally" bumping up against the slow swelling between Ludwig's legs. The slight sensation of frottage makes him groan into Laurence's open mouth, fingers moving from his hair to curve first against his neck and then hook inside his collar, tugging at it to try and expose a little more skin.

"I want you to take me in your mouth," he whispers, pulling away.

"Of course."

They're paradoxically energized yet relaxed, Laurence crawling off Ludwig's lap with a strange sort of verve to settle between his legs. He doesn't really tease, just snagging his nails against the fabric of Ludwig's pants before reaching up to the waistband to pull them down, fingers pinching against undergarments to rid Ludwig of those, too. He tilts his head, eyes closed as he listens to Ludwig's slowing, shallow breathing.

"Is this enough? Is this alright?"

Cool air hits his hardening cock. "Yes."

He starts by flattening his tongue against the head of Ludwig's cock, delivering an experimental lick. He feels saliva wet on his skin, soft edges of Laurence's tongue pressing lightly at the veins patterning his cock. Then he takes Ludwig into his mouth, lips closing and sucking at the head lightly. He watches Laurence's cheeks hollow to accommodate him, short-nailed fingers running lightly up and down what he hasn't taken past his lips. His mouth is hot and wet and soft, sucking and swallowing.

"Gods," Ludwig says softly. He reaches down to grip Laurence by the hair, tension leaving his body in a rush when he feels soft hair slip through his fingers.

Laurence continues, sucking at him dutifully. His tongue traces Ludwig's cock, soft noises of contentment slipping past his mouth. His eyes flicker shut and he moves his hand to grip hold of Ludwig lightly, hands gentle but steady on him. 

"By the Blood, you're good," he whispers. "Taking my cock so well."

Laurence responds with a quiet noise of pleasure, pushing his head up against Ludwig's hand. His fingers flex in his hair and he presses gently against Laurence's mouth, feeling him take what he can't fit past his lips into his hands. He's never felt more tired than he does now, yet at the same time he also feels content and calm, relaxing his muscles and closing his eyes to feel Laurence's tongue sliding over his cock. A sudden rush of anticipation sweeps over him, overpowering, heavy.

"Laurence, I'm going to-"

He feels his fingers clench and unclench around soft hair when he comes. Laurence pauses for a moment, letting his seed fill his mouth. Lips wet with saliva still wrapped around Ludwig, he opens his eyes and stops to swallow, his voicebox bobbing up and down in his throat as he does. Ludwig untangles his fingers from Laurence's hair, bending over to feebly stroke his knuckles over Laurence's cheek.

"Gods, Laurence, you're good. So good..."

Then he pulls away, watching a thin line of saliva briefly connect his lips to Ludwig's cock, wiping away what remains with his hands and helping Ludwig to redress himself.

"I hope that helped you," he says, burying his head in the crook of Ludwig's neck.

"It did. I'll rest easy tonight - care to join me?"

"You know I'd like to."

They'll have to pull themselves out and into Ludwig's room, curled up in bed for the rest of the night. For now, though, they want a few minutes to themselves before they leave, so Ludwig pulls Laurence into his lap and leaves a kiss to his forehead.

Suddenly, the stinging of his wounds doesn't bother Ludwig so much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> so! my birthdays today, and i was gonna write something really self indulgent before i realized "oh thats. thats literally all the shit i post here."
> 
> anyways this is a request for redfox13! here u go bb, i hope the thirst has been quenched mWAH
> 
> tumblr: @ladybonnieweeps


End file.
